La otra
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Había algo que sabia con seguridad, nunca volvería a ser la otra mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi nueva historia, ya que el fanfic El dueño de mi destino va por sus capítulos finales, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.  
>Advertencia: A.U Occ<p>

Capítulo 1

Kagome Higurashi no estaba segura de poder tolerar otro minuto más así, era su quinta cita a ciegas entre ya tantas otras semanas y cada una había sido más mala que la anterior.  
>Sesshomaru Taisho, el hombre alto y de cabello blanquecino sentado frente a ella en el restaurante, coloco su mano sobre la de ella.<br>—He escuchado lo paso con tu ex marido. Debió ser una experiencia horrible.

Con sus ojos ámbar y con sus rasgos bien marcados Sesshomaru Taisho no era nada feo. Pero por como acariciaba su muñeca con el pulgar, no parecía que le importara mucho lo que a ella le hubiera pasado, si no fingir que se solidarizaba con ella y asegurarse de que esa noche todo terminara lo mejor posible. Además su acento de Nueva York la ponía de nervios. En realidad todo el, la ponía de nervios.  
>Kagome miro a su alrededor por si veía a alguien a quien conociera. Ella llevaba casi dos años viviendo en Dundee, Idaho, pero solo era un pueblo de mil quinientos habitantes así que teóricamente era un pueblo donde todos conocían a todos. Desgraciadamente, era un jueves de finales de mayo, plena temporada turísticas, así que no vio a nadie que conociera.<br>Kagome se obligó a mantener la sonrisa y deseo que la camarera les sirviera pronto la cena.  
>—No fue fácil— respondió —pero ya se acabó gracias a kami<br>Sesshomaru no capto la muy evidente indirecta.  
>—Y a pesar de todo sigues manteniendo una buena relación con él. ¿No era el con quien hablabas por teléfono hace unos instantes?<br>Inuyasha, su ex marido, estaba intentando arreglar la pared de la tienda que muy próximamente ella iba a abrir. Kagome sabía que seguramente no debería permitirle que le hiciera más favores, pero había contado con él durante mucho tiempo con él, así que le resultaba más fácil aceptar su ayuda que rechazarla, y además él era el padre de sus hijos.  
>—Si era Inuyasha<br>—Has hablado con el como si fueras buenos amigos  
>Todos los hombre con los que había tenido una cita o bien quería hablar de sus ex novias o de su ex marido, bebió agua, esta situación la estaba desesperando<br>—No le veo el motivo de ser la típica ex mujer— Si bien ella no era una típica mujer, tampoco quería estar en boca de todos  
>—Eso es muy indulgente. Si yo fuera tú le haría pagar por lo que hizo<br>—Pero no lo eres—Kagome tomo con más fuerza el vaso, hablar sobre Inuyasha despertaba en ella un sinfín de emociones complicadas  
>—¿Por qué, cuando tenemos tantos amigo en común? Tal vez sería muy diferente la situación si viviera en una gran ciudad. Pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como este nos encontramos todos los días.<br>— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Eres capaz de restarle tanta importancia, como si lo que te hizo no fuera nada?  
>—Tenemos dos hijos—Respondió seca, esperaba que la comprendiera, el resoplo<br>—Por lo que he oído él tiene tres más con la mujer de tu hermano  
>Se obligó a contar hasta diez, la estaba desesperando más que cualquier otra persona, porque solo quería hablar de su ex marido, se moría de ganas de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo, pues su amigo el senado Hudson y su esposa habían preparado aquella cita, y no quería dejarlos en mal, maldecía sus estúpidos principios morales. Si tan solo el fuera uno de los tantos conocidos del matrimonio Hudson no se habría andado con tanto cuidado, pero aquel hombre sentado frente a ella iba a ocuparse de la nueva campaña del senador.<br>—Kikyo no estaba casada con mi hermano en esa época—Aclaro  
>—No las dos estaba casadas con Inuyasha<p>

La camarera les sirvió la cena, pero al parecer el seguiría con el tema  
>— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo esa doble vida? ¿Ocho años tal vez?<br>Kagome no podía creer, como el senador le hubiera contado todo eso y más si su hija Kikyo había sufrido también a causa de Inuyasha.  
>— ¿Quién te lo ha contado?<br>—Todo el que puede— contesto colocando la servilleta de lino en su regazo— Es una historia increíble  
>Apretó los dientes, ese maldito hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que había soportado<br>—Quizás si lo conocieras lo comprenderías, estaba fuera la mitad de tiempo por su trabajo. Yo no tenía motivos para suponer que, me fuera infiel  
>—Infiel es una palabra muy pequeña, él tenía otra familia<br>— ¿Cómo coy a culpa a Inuyasha de amar a Kikyo, si mi propio hermano termino encantado con ella?  
>—Tu hermano se casó con ella, en cuanto se divorció del ¿no?<br>—Así es— parecía que él quería saber todos los detalles, no debería de importarle después de todo, las que había sufrido eran Kikyo y ella  
>— ¿Entonces a quien conoció primero?<br>Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, después de todo Inuyasha y Kikyo llevaban tres años de casados cuando ella lo había conocido en un avión, por supuesto ella no lo sabía. Kikyo y ella habían vivido en mundos paralelos, ninguna sin saber de la existencia de la otra, hasta que el hermano de Kagome había descubierto toda la verdad, hacia un año y medio. Bankotsu había visto a Inuyasha en el aeropuerto de Idaho, cuando se suponía que estaba en Phoenix. A Kagome se le había caído el mundo que tenía.  
>—No sabía que estaba casado<br>—Así que fue una conmoción absoluto— añadió sin dar crédito  
>Ella asintió lentamente<br>—Creo que eres extraordinaria al seguir hablando con el  
>—Tu nunca has estado casado ¿cierto?<br>— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
>Para Kagome su inflexibilidad lo delataba, pensaba que nunca se había enamorado realmente, o quizás nunca lo había herido<br>—Buena deducción—añadió el y trago un bocado  
>"Ya aprenderá" pensó la azabache, aunque a ella eso le daba igual.<p>

20/09/14 03:17 pm ¿Reviews?  
>Espero que les guste, es una historia que nació gracias a una imagen que vi, bueno al menos eso imagine yo al verla, ya ven uno que esta medio mal de su imaginación, la referencia de los sitios la he sacado de un antiguo trabajo que hice en la escuela, XD ya saben no, espero nos leamos pronto, besos y gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo por estos preciosos rumbos, les traigo un capitulo más de este fanfic, pero ya me dejo de tanto entretenimiento.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
>Advertencia: A.U Occ<p>

Capítulo 2

Aquel hombre no era el indicado para ella, ella quería volver a llevar la conversación a un terreno neutral, al menos hasta que llegara la hora de despedirse.  
>—El senador Hudson me comento que eras de Brooklyn<br>—Es cierto, ahí crecí  
>— ¿y cómo logras sobrevivir en un pueblo como este? Debe de ser un cambio muy fuerte.<br>—Es diferente— comento el encogiéndose de hombros restándole mucha importancia—Además no todo es malo.  
>—Solo llevas unas pocas semanas aquí. Y aun no has pasado por uno de nuestros inviernos.<br>Los labios de él, que le hubieran parecido esculturales, si se hubiera fijado en ellos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa  
>—¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí?<br>—Tan solo dudo que te guste esto, eso es todo  
>Sesshomaru volvió a masticar lentamente<br>—Tu eres de los Ángeles ¿Qué tal llevas estar aquí?  
>Kagome había hecho un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse, y permanecía allí solo porque quería que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de su padre, además, le había cogido un cariño muy especial a Kikyo y a sus hijos, además en Los Ángeles la esperaban problemas con forma a su antiguo entrenador de Judo, Koga Wolf, siete años más joven que ella. Seguía enganchada a él, tal vez por esa razón no le había gustado ningún hombre con el que se había citado en Dundee.<br>—Esto se está convirtiendo en mi hogar  
>— ¿Y no crees que a mí me sucederá lo mismo?<br>—Lo dudo— dijo ella jugueteando con la comida, no quería mirarlo a los ojos—Creo que tú eres demasiado ambicioso para un lugar como este, que estas demasiado interesado en subir peldaños hacia el éxito, lo cual significa que no te quedarías mucho tiempo aquí.  
>—Lo dices como si tener ambiciones fuera malo<br>—No necesariamente, no es malo siempre y cuando no te importe tener relaciones temporales con la gente  
>—Dundee no es el lugar más animado en el mundo—Reconocía y era la verdad—Pero no veo que tienen de malo las relaciones temporales, las personas entramos y salimos de las vidas de los demás continuamente. Nunca sabes que puedes aprender de alguien.<br>Kagome sonrió suavemente, al menos ese hombre no se arrepentía de sé cómo era, y tenía que reconocérselo.  
>— ¿Cómo conociste al senador Hudson? —Pregunto ella<br>—Cuando estudie en la universidad  
>— ¿A cuál fuiste?<br>—A Harvard  
>Kagome se negó a dejarse impresionar<br>—Como decía, cuando estudie en la universidad quise meterme en la política, así que trabaje como becario para un senador en Massachusetts. Cuando me licencie el me contrato a tiempo completo y gestione su primera campaña. Pero luego cambie de rumbo en el terreno profesional. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando decidí regresar a la política, él no tenía ningún puesto disponible, pero pregunto a sus colegas y, antes de darme cuenta, ya me estaba trasladando aquí.  
>—Ya veo, así que estás buscando a alguien con quien combatir el aburrimiento mientras vives en Dundee ¿cierto?<br>—Estoy buscando compañía—Corrigió el, se encogió de hombros—No estoy seguro de querer nada mas  
>— ¿Te refieres a una relación?<br>Él pensó durante alguno segundos  
>—Seguramente<br>—Pues por mí no te preocupes, a mí no tienes que informarme de eso—afirmo  
>— ¿ah, no?<br>—No  
>El sonrío y se le formo un delicado hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha<br>— ¿Qué interesante que pienses así?. Por lo que he escuchado, nunca lo hubiera creído.  
>— ¿Lo dices porque mi marido me engaño? —Pregunto un poco molesta, sus cuentas hasta diez estaban comenzando a fallar<br>—Él fue esposo y padre de otra familia, durante todo tu matrimonio y aparte tu nunca lo disimulaste. Y no es algo fácil de disimular.  
>—Si estas insinuando que no vi la verdad porque no quería verla, estas muy equivocado.<br>Kagome estaba por contarle lo entregado que era Inuyasha mientras estaba con ella y además ¿Para qué se esforzaba, si nunca saldría con él en la vida?  
>— ¿Estas tratando de ofenderme?<br>—No, solo estoy tratando de darme una idea de cómo eres  
>Kagome frunció el ceño<br>—Perdona pero esta es una primera cita  
>— ¿y?<br>—Preferiría fingir que me estoy divirtiendo  
>Kagome pensó que le había ofendido, pero causo absolutamente todo lo contrario, Sesshomaru rio como si le gustase mucho su respuesta<br>—Con que tienes un límite  
>— ¿Estabas poniéndome a prueba?<br>—Tenía curiosidad. Algo tiene que explicar lo que sucedió  
>—No te tolero más— el agua del vaso casi se derrama por haberse levantado tan bruscamente—Me voy de aquí<br>— ¿Solo por qué no juego según las reglas, señorita Higurashi?  
>— ¿De qué malditas reglas hablas?<br>—La de mantener una conversación insulsa y superficial, el evitar de hablar de cosas que traigan una respuesta emocional, de ser tan solicito y falso como sea posible… ese tipo de reglas estúpidas y absurdas  
>—Quizás a mí me guste seguir esas reglas<br>—Entonces me alegro de que te marches, porque mi tiempo es lo suficientemente valioso como para desperdiciarlo en cuentos superficiales  
>Kagome parpadeo sorprendida, hace un rato ella pensó que él quería acostarse con ella<br>—Muy bien, no hay problema—afirmo ella saliendo a grandes zancadas del restaurante.  
>Inuyasha estaba comprobando la pared que acababa de alisar cuando Kagome entro a la tienda<br>—Vaya no esta tan mal— contesto ella sorprendida  
>— ¿No me creías capaz de hacerlo? —Pregunto su ex marido un poco ofendido<br>—La reparaciones del hogar, no eran lo tuyo. Pero eso le pasa a casi todos los informáticos.  
>—Llevo trabajando en la ferretería desde hace tiempo—Se justificó el, prefiriendo no hacer referencia a la razón por la cual había dejado un empleo de ciento noventa mil dólares al año en una empresa de software, para trabajar por doce dólares la hora en Dundee.<br>—Estoy comenzando en convertirme en un manitas—afirmo orgulloso  
>Lo cierto es que Inuyasha no era un buen manitas, peor al menos lo intentaba. Después de vendar la casa que compartían en california, Kagome habai invertido todo ese dinero en ese negocio, su chocolatería y no tenia para pagar a verdaderos profesionales<br>—Vas aprendiendo—le animo ella  
>De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo y la miro<br>—Vuelves demasiado pronto  
>—Estoy muy cansada—Se excusó ella<br>—O será, que él no te ha gustado  
>Kagome advirtió el tono de alivio de su ex marido, señal de lo mucho que quería regresar con ella. A veces ella se sentía tentada a sucumbir, a esforzarse al máximo para reconstruir su relación. Él siempre la había atraído y no solo a nivel físico. Y habían compartido mucha vida juntos.<br>Pero entonces Kagome recordaba que él había preferido a Kikyo, que la había amado más que a ella, y entonces no era capaz de volver a confiar en él. Para Inuyasha ella había sido el segundo plato, solo quería volver con ella, porque ya no podía volver con Kikyo.  
>—Sí que me ha gustado—Mintió, quería que el dejara todo ese asunto de lado<br>—El senador dice que Taisho es brillante  
>—Es sincero y seguro de sí mismo<br>—Kikyo die que es uno de los hombre más guapos que ha conocido  
>—Kikyo está más entusiasmada con él que yo—Kagome comprobó que el fontanero había instalado el lavabo en el cuarto de baño<br>— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>—Tiene acento de Nueva York<br>— ¿y, eso es malo?  
>Kagome, seguramente se había agarrado de eso para no encontrarlo atractivo<br>—Por lo que he oído se ha criado en Brooklyn es normal que tenga acento  
>Kagome no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada probando el lavabo. Afortunadamente funcionaba a la perfección<br>— ¿Y qué aspecto tiene? —Pregunto Inuyasha  
>— ¿No podemos dejar de hablar de Sesshomaru Taisho?<br>—Tengo curiosidad—declaro el  
>—De acuerdo, es alto, un poco más alto que tu<br>—Entonces anduviera por el metro ochenta y cinco. No es tan alto ¿Verdad? —Comento celoso  
>Kagome se puso a barrer el polvo de la obra, no quería analizar a Sesshomaru Taisho y menos con su ex marido, tenía mucho que hacer si quería abrir la chocolatería a finales de mayo. Su idea original había sido abrir una tienda de dulces, pero Sara Crystal, que tenía una tienda de regalos al lado, se había enterado y había decidido vender dulces también. Kagome tenía que lograr hacerse un hueco en el mercado<br>—No me he fijado en él, solo sé que es grande ¿Ok?  
>— ¿Grande en cuanto a gordo?<br>—No, grande en cuanto a musculoso, con hombros anchos y vientre palo…  
>—De acuerdo ya entendí—Gruño— ¿No decías que no te habías fijado?<br>— ¿Y tú que no querías detalles?  
>Kagome podía hablarle de la constitución de deportista de Sesshomaru, con sus largas piernas y manos grandes, lo que ella no esperaba en el ayudante de un político. Pero ya había dicho suficiente.<p>

11:24 PM 24/09/14 ¿REVIEWS?  
>Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde un poco creo, pero he estado un poco ocupada, espero y nos leamos pronto, gracias por sus bellos Reviews. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, aunque no quieran, les traigo un capítulo más de este fanfic, pero ya me dejo de tanto entretenimiento.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
>Advertencia: A.U Occ<p>

Capítulo 3

—¿Sabes algo de Rin y Shippo? —Pregunto ella para cambiar el tema  
>—No. ¿Se suponía que debía de comprobar si están bien?<br>—No es necesario, seguro que lo están. Les encanta ir a casa de Kikyo.  
>—No me extraña. Después de todos las dos son tan amigas…<br>Era evidente que a Inuyasha lo molestaba que sus dos ex mujeres se llevaran tan bien y Kagome comprendía por qué. Después de contar con el amor y la atención de las dos mujeres durante tanto tiempo, se había quedado fuera de sus vidas y no había posibilidad de que la situación cambiara. Sobre todo, porque Kikyo se había casado con el hermano de Kagome.  
>—Kikyo y yo somos más que amigas, ella es mi cuñada, ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo Kagome vaciando el recogedor en la carretilla<br>— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? —Murmuro él y reanudo su tarea de alisar la pared— ¿Y Sesshomaru tiene la intención de presentarse algún cargo?  
>—No tengo ni idea—murmuro Kagome y volvió a pensar en lo que faltaba de la tienda—Espero y la vitrina que pedí sea lo suficientemente grande—<br>— ¿No le preguntaste si quería presentarse a algún cargo?  
>¿Por qué demonios no podían dejar de hablar de Sesshomaru?<br>—No, no se lo he preguntado. Gracias a ti toda la conversación se ha centrado en mi.  
>— ¿Y qué quería saber él?<br>—Lo mismo que todo el mundo, saber cómo lograste mantener a dos familias durante tanto tiempo. Y cómo es posible el que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos  
>—Eso no es asunto suyo—Murmuro exasperado<br>Kagome ignoro su respuesta  
>—El cree que soy unas estúpida, por no darme cuenta de que me engañabas<br>—Entonces sí que ha ido todo bien en tu cita—Se burló el  
>—No—admitió—No ha ido nada bien.<br>—Me alegro. Tal vez remplazarme no sea tan fácil como esperabas.  
>—Inuyasha…—Advirtió ella y lo fulmino con la mirada<br>—Solo digo eso—Se defendió el  
>—Ya lo has dicho otras veces. Y por más que me gustaría que no fuera así, es demasiado tarde para nosotros.<br>—Con un poco de buena voluntad, no tendría por qué serlo—Murmuro el un poco esperanzado  
>En otro momento, aquella mirada habría encendido a Kagome. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y en cierta forma echaba de menos la excitación que sentía años atrás. Pero por muy guapo que era Inuyasha, ya no sentía nada por él.<br>—Gracias por arreglar la pared—Dijo Kagome—Voy a buscar a los niños.  
>Cuando Kagome llego a la casa de su hermano, encontró una nota en la puerta:<br>_Kagome, estamos en la casa de mis padres. Pásate por allí ¿De acuerdo?  
><em>≈Fabuloso≈, pensó mientras arrugaba el papel. Iba a tener que contarle al senador Hudson y a su esposa como había ido su cita antes de poder llevarse los niños a casa.

Cuando Kagome llego a la casa de los Hudson, vio el Jaguar azul metálico junto al monovolumen de Bankotsu y Kikyo y lo reconoció de inmediato. De no ser de por su hija Rin y la hija mediana de Kikyo, Kanna, Kagome se hubiera ido de allí. Pero Rin y Kanna estaban jugando en el porche delantero y la habían visto  
>—¡Mamá! —Grito Rin y se acercó corriendo al borde de la acera—Nos preguntamos cuando vendrías. El señor Taisho ha llegado hace mucho tiempo.<br>¿Cómo podía Sesshomaru Taisho tener tan poco vergüenza e ir directamente a la casa de los Hudson, después de lo mal que la había tratado?  
>¿O se habría pasado para culparla a ella de que la cita no hubiera ido bien?<br>—Enseguida voy—Le dijo Kagome  
>Aparco el coche en la casa de enfrente, la que había alquilado cuando Bankotsu y ella se habían mudado a Dundee. La casa le recordaba alguno de los momentos más obscuros de su vida. Menos más mal que hacía seis meses que se había mudado, una vez que termino el contrato de alquiler. Seguía viviendo de alquiler, pero su situación iba mejorando. Quizá en el aspecto amoroso no, pero en otros sí. E iba a asegurarse de que la tendencia seguía en alza.<br>Rin se abalanzo sobre Kagome cuando se bajó del coche  
>— ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu cita? ¿Te ha gustado él?<br>Kagome evito la mirada de su hija. Rin era muy intuitiva y adivinaría la verdad a la menor ocasión. Menos mal que había anochecido y así Kagome podía disimular su rubor.  
>—Lo hemos pasado en grande—Mintió<br>—Ha él también le has gustado— Intervino Kanna por encima del hombro de Rin.  
>—Es verdad, lo ha dicho—aseguro Rin<br>Sesshomaru Taisho no acostumbra a mentir, así que Kagome se sorprendió  
>—Le ha dicho a la señora Hudson que eres atractiva—Añadió Rin—También dijo que algún día yo seré igual de guapa como tú.<br>—Que amable—Dijo Kagome, pero no creía que Sesshomaru hubiera hablado enserio—Pero se equivoca, las dos ya son más guapas que yo.  
>Las dos niñas se echaron a reír<br>—Vamos a avisar a todos que has venido—Anuncio Rin cruzando la calle de nuevo  
>Kagome hubiera llevar a Rin y a Shippo casi sin que se notara, pero tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Así que siguió a las niñas dentro de la casa<br>—Hola ¿Puedo pasar?  
>—Kag, ¿Eres tú? Estamos en el jardín—Respondió Kikyo a lo lejos<br>Kagome atravesó la casa y llego al patio. El senador Hudson, su esposa Cristhina, Kikyo, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru estaban sentado relajadamente  
>—Aquí esta— Dijo el senador y se levanto para besarla en la mejilla—Sesshomaru te dije que era una mujer especial ¿No es así?<br>Las miradas de Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraron en un momento y ella creyó advertir un brillo de diversión en los ojos de el  
>—Si me lo dijo—Respondió el<br>—¿Qué le paso a tu vestido? —Pregunto Kikyo un poco alarmada  
>—He pasado por la tienda—Respondió Kagome sacudiéndose el polvo y los residuos de pintura—La reforma va bien.<br>—Siéntate—la invito el senador sacando una silla para ella— ¿Quieres beber algo?  
>—Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme. Los niños tienen colegio mañana.<br>Vio la expresión de decepción de los rostros de sus amigos. No podía decirles que no estaba a gusto en la compañía de Sesshomaru, ni que quería llegar a casa cuanto antes para telefonear a Koga.  
>—Aunque puedo quedarme cinco minutos—añadió ella sentándose<br>— ¿Estas emocionada con lo de abrir la tienda? —le pregunto Cristina  
>—Sí, pero creo que no voy a lograr tenerla lista para finales de mayo.<br>— ¿Por qué no? ¿Inuyasha no había prometido ayudarte? —Pregunto Kikyo  
>—Ya lo conoces— contesto y advirtió que Sesshomaru está escuchando la conversación, seguramente preguntándose como podían Kikyo y ella tener tan buena relación.<br>Kikyo era una mujer admirable y no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.  
>—Inuyasha no sabe lo suficiente de reparaciones del hogar—Añadió Kagome— Y no puedo pagar un profesional. Y todos ustedes ya tienen cosas que hace.<br>—Sesshomaru podría ayudarte—apunto el senador—Creció construyendo casas con su padre ¿No es cierto Sesshomaru?  
>El dejo su bebida en la mesa y se recostó en su asiento. Kagome sintió que la miraba fijamente, pero ella no levanto la vista.<br>— ¿Qué necesitas? —Cuestiono  
>Kagome no quería contestar, no quería su ayuda. Pero sintió la presión de todos los demás.<br>—Solo algunas mejoras—dijo por fin—Poner un revestimiento a los suelos, pintar, colocar algunas estanterías y vitrinas. Pero por favor, no quiero causarte problemas. Estoy segura de que estas ocupado.  
>—Seguramente sería mejor que lo hiciera otra persona—Comento él.<br>Kagome se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru le tenía la misma simpatía.  
>— ¿Y por qué esperar? —intervino el senador—Aparte de responder al teléfono, no hay mucho que Sesshomaru pueda hacer por mi hasta que no lleguen los ordenadores. Y aún falta una semana para eso por lo menos.<br>—Pero pintar será difícil, quería aplicar estuco—Kagome trataba de evitar esa situación a toda costa.  
>—Seguro que Sesshomaru sabe hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y si no ya buscaran una solución entre los dos ¿Qué te parece Sesshomaru?<br>—Supongo que podría intentarlo.  
>—Perfecto pues ayuda a Kagome durante la próxima semana más o menos y ya veremos cuando te necesito en la oficina.<br>Kagome estaba segura de que Sesshomaru iba a negarse, pero en vez de eso el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
>—De acuerdo— Dijo y la miro a ella— ¿A qué hora quedamos allí mañana?<br>No había forma de escapar de aquello, pensó Kagome. Ella tenía un problema y el senador lo había resuelto  
>— ¿Qué tal a las seis de la mañana? —Pregunto enarcando un ceja—De acuerdo<br>Kagome sabía que debía haber más debajo de aquel rostro impenetrable.

06:25 pm 29/09/14 ¿Reviews?  
>espero que les guste, espero que le entiendan y si no déjenme una pregunta y el siguiente capítulo tratare de respondérselas, nos leemos pronto, si no es que muero en exámenes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo seguir, pero no las entretengo, comencemos a leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
>Advertencia: A.U Occ<p>

Capítulo 4

—Sesshomaru se pasaría el día trabajando si lo dejara hacerlo—comento el senador—Es un hombre increíble.  
>—Según parece, has hecho muchas cosas diferentes en tu vida, ¿Cómo te metiste en la política? —Inquirió Bankotsu<br>—Me lo plantee como profesión hace años. Ahora he regresado  
>— ¿Tienes intensión de presentar algún cargo? —pregunto Kagome recordando la pregunta antes hecha por Inuyasha<br>—No.  
>— ¿Por qué no? —Insistió<br>—Me falta diplomacia. Esa habilidad para llamar amigos a mi enemigos, mis enemigos son mis enemigos. Pero un político no puede permitirse ese lujo.  
>El senador Hudson soltó una carcajada<br>—Tienes toda la razón Sesshomaru. El problema es que en política tus amigos y tus enemigos nunca están claramente definidos—el senador miro a los demas—Por eso necesito a alguien como Sesshomaru que me ayude a diferenciarlos.  
>Kagome dejo la galleta que había probado<br>— ¿Así que te crees un buen juez de la personalidad, Sesshomaru?  
>—No, solo soy cauto—añadió el con cierta precaución, eso no terminaría nada bien—Es necesario en este tipo de trabajo.<br>—No hay nada de malo en ser cauto—Añadió Bankotsu y le digirió una mirada de advertencia a Kagome. Ella debía de tranquilizarse, al menos por educación, pero no podía, no cuando lo tenía así a su merced.  
>— ¿Por qué es necesario? —insistió<br>Si las miradas pudieran matar ella sin duda habría salido muy mal herida  
>—Soy una especie de estratega. Observo el terreno, intento imaginarme que hará quien en determinadas circunstancias y a partir de ahí continuo.<br>—Ósea que sacas conclusiones de las personas con información determinada—bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
>Kikyo abrió la boca y Bankotsu carraspeo mandando otra advertencia a su hermana, no podía ser posible que se estuviera comportando de esa manera. El senador y su esposa se removieron inquietos. Pero ella estaba demasiado empeñada en demostrar que tenía la razón como para detenerse.<br>— ¿Acaso no lo hacemos todos? —pregunto Sesshomaru  
>Kagome creía saber las conclusiones que él había sacado sobre ella. Su pasado no la dibujaba como alguien particularmente perceptivo.<br>—La inocencia puede cegar a la gente.  
>—Eso no te lo discuto—admitió el—Y por lo que he visto raramente la inocencia sobrevive.<br>—Algunas personas quizás son más duras de lo que piensas  
>—Eso siempre es una sorpresa más agradable que cuando sucede lo contrario—Dijo él y se puso de pie—Debo irme. Ha sido una reunión muy agradable, pero… mañana me levanto temprano<br>Miro a Kagome por un segundo  
>La señora Hudson le dio un montón de galletas y lo acompaño a la puerta. Los demás se quedaron en el patio y Kagome se removió nerviosa en su asiento al notar las demás miradas sobre ella.<br>— ¿Qué ocurre?  
>— ¿Qué te ha hecho el? —Pregunto Kikyo después de algunos segundos—Tú no eres así, tú hablas suavemente, eres educada, incluso reservada. Yo soy la temperamental.<br>—No me ha hecho nada—respondió  
>—Pues te has lanzado sobre el como una piraña—Añadió Bankotsu enojado— ¿Qué no te gusta?<br>Kagome sonrió débilmente  
>—Sí que me gusta, deberás.<br>—Ha sido muy recomendado—Intervino el senador—Solía trabajar para un gobernador estatal, que ahora es miembro del congreso. Y, aunque Sesshomaru es muy discreto sobre su vida privada, según el congresista Trevelan , es un hombre honesto, franco, que se cuida y trabaja duro. Yo he podido comprobarlo por mí mismo, si no estuviera seguro, no le hubiera pedido que te ayudase.  
>—Lo sé—y le dio unos golpecitos afectuosos en el brazo<br>El padre de Kagome se había vuelto a casar ocho meses después de la muerte de su madre y desde entonces prácticamente había desaparecido de su vida.  
>Para ella el senador había llenado ese lugar, aunque solo lo conocía de año y medio. Ella no había querido ser mal educada con su ayudante, la frustración que había sentido en la cena y la que estaba viviendo con su vida amorosa la habían superado<br>—Lo siento.  
>—No tienes por qué disculparte—le aseguro el senador—Sesshomaru también tiene su carácter. Adelante desafíalo, si hay alguien que puede manejar esta situación es el.<p>

Kagome llevaba veinte minutos en casa cunado Kikyo la telefoneo.  
>— ¿Estas bien?<br>—Claro ¿Por qué?  
>Con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja, Kagome comenzó a estirarse. Aquella parte del día era la más difícil. Cuando los niños estaban acostados y el silencio invadía la casa, ella se paseaba por la casa sintiéndose más sola que nunca y buscando formas de llenar el vacío que Inuyasha había dejado. Las últimas semanas planear la apertura de La Shikon la habían ayudado a pasar el rato, pero esa noche estaba demasiado agitada para concentrarse en nada.<br>—Pareces estar estresada—señalo Kikyo  
>"Y lo estoy", pensó Kagome. Temía que La Shikon fuera un error y no sabía que haría si fracasaba. No quería volver a trabajar en el supermercado, allí el sueldo no le permitía llegar a fin de mes. Y en un pueblo tan pequeño, no había muchos más empleos disponibles para una antigua azafata de vuelo.<br>—Estoy abrumada con eso de abrir la tienda y todas esas cosas  
>—Necesitas relajarte, Bankotsu y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.<br>—El hermano de Kagome siempre había estado a su lado cuando ella lo habai necesitado. Cuando eran pequeños y su madrastra le había hecho la vida imposible, Bankotsu la había defendido, apoyado y consolado. Y también la había ayudado a descubrir lo de Inuyasha.  
>—Dile que estoy bien, los dos ya tienen sus preocupaciones<br>Hubo un breve silencio  
>—Rin parecía muy contenta esta noche, no ha parado de hablar de la tienda. Está muy orgullosa de ti.<br>Tener una tienda de dulces había sido el sueño de la madre de Kagome y ahora se había convertido en el sueño de Kagome y Rin también. Ante la insistencia de Rin, Kagome había pasado por la tienda de camino a casa para que los niños pudieran ver los progresos y poder darle las buenas noches a su padre.  
>—Los niños lo están haciendo muy bien.<br>Kagome estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al trasladarse a Dundee siguiendo a Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que él le había hecho, Inuyasha era un buen padre y sus hijos lo necesitaban. Ella no debía de olvidarse de lo importante, o la soledad la volvería loca. Bankotsu y Kikyo eran un gran apoyo, pero tenían sus propios asuntos en los cuales ocuparse.

09:38 pm 27/10/14 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les gsute, si se que tarde pero aveces se me escapan las ideas, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
